bloodlands_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Seren Nerthens
Seren Nerthens is a young half-elven woman local to Septabas. Daughter of Duade and Oezi Nerthens. Description Dark black curls, green eyes, and slightly tanned in tone she is a spitting image of her father, with the temperament of her mother. Seren is average sized for her age, prides herself on her looks when it comes to certain folk she feels the need to impress. She prefers sun-dresses when in the company of private company she doesn't need to hide her scars from but otherwise enjoys comfortable casters robes that fully cover most of her body- she has a particular love of hoods because she likes pretending to be mysterious. Despite her lack of relative world experience she is (unbeknownst to herself) wise beyond her years and always has advice to offer if she can stay in a right mind herself. She is stubborn foremost, commanding secondly and at times quick to get frustrated. Her heart is in the right place however, and she believes in the power of forgiveness and growth among all else. She strives to understand herself, others and the world around here but often misses fine details due to how stubborn she ends up being. She is driven, and there are only a few things she will let get in her way- even if she has to brute force things. History Seren first encountered the atoll-folk when she was kidnapped by Migal after being picked at random by Chail as a subject for his games. Where's All the Blood Gone, Ducky? After being kidnapped, Seren was subject to mental and physical torture. Runes were carved into her flesh, patches of skin were flayed and she was subject to effects similar to Mind Wipe via these runes. In addition her parents were subject to a much more violent length of torture than her which lead to their untimely demise. They were then left as clues for the adventurers to find, meanwhile Seren was taken in her catatonic state and maintained in a hideaway where she since remembers hearing multiple voices. When investigations finally begun over the missing persons, the bodies of her parents were discovered and the hunt for the unaccounted for Seren Nerthens began. She was strung up in the orcish crypt under the southern Septabas cliffs alongside her captor, by said captor as a final prize and to throw a very confusing wrench into the investigations. When she was ultimately saved by the efforts of several adventurers including but not limited to: Asphodel, Atara, Breaker-77, and Uldysseus. She was found still in her catatonic state and requiring several instances of dispel magic before she could even register. The Road to Recovery After her rescue from the hands of Migal, she returned the favor to Atara who had been tricked by the bard into believe he was actually Nate come to collect her from Septabas in an attempt to learn what she had learned: what was sitting in the bowels of the Arodenneia. With an iron spike thrown to strike the bard while distracted, it gave Atara just enough time to strike out and trap the bard. Seren pleaded that they use this time to escape, given the sensation by new-found powers she didn't understand at the time that something was about to go very wrong. Though she was right ultimately, Migal was backed into a corner he seemingly could not escape on his own. A devil arrived to collect the still living ifrit bard, the sight of which caused Seren to pass out, when she awoke both the devil and her kidnapper had vanished and Atara was near death. Forcing her will to manifest spells to help heal her with powers she didn't understand why she even had them- she was able to save Atara. Both two weak and too broken emotionally to get up and get further help, and assumingly safe from any further assaults they crawled to the nearest wall to prop themselves up against and rest. It was during this time where Seren and Atara first began bonding over shared loss of family and what that means for them. Over the following months Seren would come into her own, discovering the extent of the changes her trauma had caused. She somehow became a conduit and a channeler of primal magics, and as her revelations about herself only aid in the growth of these capabilities. Her relationship with Atara and Breaker-77 grew and these relationships helped her come to terms with betrayals she felt at the time of her return from kidnapping by Peter and by what few family member she had left living. The Week of Stirred Moon On the week of Stirred Moon, Seren was still in intensive care under her nurse Alice. When things first began going wrong, Alice was immediately murdered by unknown forces and the following chaos caused Seren to bunker up in her room for several days, eating the magical fruit of a plant she'd commissioned for Aboleth as a gift for Atara, to survive. Expecting to be saved by Atara she held out, huddled in a closet, holding onto the potted plant for dear life. Her patience and cowardice were rewarded when Atara and Breaker-77 snuck through the hoards of undead, discovered the corpse of Alice, riddled with holes from ranged weaponry and brought Seren to stay on the Ibis for safety. She would remain living with Atara for several weeks following. Grazed By Things Primal Atara and Serens relationship only grew deeper as time went on, and Atara decided that she was not going to let all the scars Migal left in his wake be permanent ones. She got all necessary materials needed to resurrect two people from the dead, and with the agreed aid of Church the group including Asphodel and Breaker-77 went to Serens house, the original crime scene to try and find something tied to her parents for the ritual. A discovery was made, a holy symbol of an Asmodeus worshipper with ties to her father, of very clear monetary value. In the drama that ensued the discovery as Asphodel asked for guiding spirits to tell her more of the holy symbol, Seren purposefully triggered a primal magic event which caused the house to warp, and the spawning of a pocket dimension in the attic of her own home (which has still not been discovered as such)- and causing her to commune with forces unknown. All persons present went through with different means to try and curb the Primal Magic event but ultimately it was Ataras panic that ended the event early. In embracing the woman, the three present were able to channel the primal forces away from Seren and dull the effects of the event but also cut off the communications she was engaged with by beings primal. She would come to the later revelation that the emotional trauma she suffered somehow punctured a hole in the veil between places, and allowed influences primal to affect her in a deep and impossible to understand way. Though she did not realize yet that there was already something within her that had not been placed by things primal, but simply awakened and bolstered. Ultimately, following this primal event, Church successfully raised the parents from the dead and the Nerthens family was reunited for the first time once more in a year. Though things could not go back to what they once were... things had changed.... she had changed... Relations * Ex lover of Peter * Familial relations to Saliss (?) * Acquaintance (and possible kin) with Asphodel * Fearful of Church * Friendship (?) with Breaker-77 * In a complicated relationship with Atara * Daughter of Duade and Oezi Nerthens Trivia * Adventurer's Notes Feel free to edit this section, adding comments, notes and opinions from your own character based on their current interactions with them. "They were alright" - Your Characters Name Here. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Seren is a cootie patootie with the sweetest lil bootie"- Totally Atara, yep, not made up